Five Nights at Freddy's: Jonathan Shadow Afton the wolf
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Did you ever what happened to the Fnaf 3 child after he got his skull crushed well hears the answer see Jonathan Afton as he gets used to his role as a incredibly powerful cyborg with the Fnaf crew by his side.


**Chapter 1**

 **The Shadow is born**

Jonathan Afton was at his birthday party and he hated it his mother Willow Afton had decided they would have the party at a pizzeria she and her best friend Henrietta owned Freya Fazbear Pizza but he hated it here don't get Jon wrong he liked Freya, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freya and Golden Bonnie and even considered them his friends at least their plush counterparts.

But his sister Michelle tore the head off his foxy plush and started wearing it like a mask to scare him with it which was sad because Foxy was his favorite animatronic she was really cute to him with what looked like soft red fur and pretty golden eyes he would always watch Foxy's shows when she came on.

No he hated this pace because he saw his mother Willow stuff someone in a suit he was now afraid of this place that he had nightmares of the other animatronics with sharp teeth and monstrous looks.

Jon sat in his place under the table just waiting for Foxy to come on stage when his older sister Michelle and his friend Charlie daughter of Henrietta came up "hey what are you doing under here you big baby" said Michelle "go away Michelle" said Jon "hey Charlie let's give johnny here an up close and personal look at freya "NO, NO, NO," shouted Jon as his sister and friend picked him up and put him really close to golden freya and put him in her mouth Jon was crying his sister and Charlie laughing as he struggled to get out and then Freya closed her mouth and Crush and Jon's skull was crushed "Jon, JON, JOOOOON" Jon heard a shout from his mother Willow as he went into oblivion.

 **Willow's POV**

Henrietta called a paramedics but I knew it was too late my son's skull was just crushed by an animatronic I had intentionally made to crush a skull but not my sons I looked up and saw my eldest child and Henrietta's daughter Charlotte or Charlie as she prefered to be called just stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces "You two, you are the ones who did this" I said in a dark voice I looked Michelle in the eye "you killed your own brother" I said to Michelle "no I-I- I didn't I didn't mean to" said Michelle looking as if she wanted to cry I looked down at my son.

"Your broken, but I will put you back together" I whispered in my son's ear hoping that some part of him was still alive to hear me I picked up my son and left went to my car and started the long drive to my underground pizzeria.

I arrived at my underground headquarters and went inside "Marionetta" I shouted "what do you want Afton" said the possessed animatronic of with my first victim in it "mary I need the secret of giving life my- my son died before his time" I said "that is your problem not mine" said Marionetta "please he's an innocent he has nothing to do with this" I said now crying "so was I and guess what you just came up to me in your purple car and clothes and just out right murdered me purple woman" said the animatronic "I know don't deserve your help and I took you before your time, but you got a second chance, doesn't he deserve the same chance" I said "fine I'll help your son but he needs a better body so do what you do best make an animatronic" said the Marionette "thank you Marry" I said Marionette waved her hand over my son and she now held a glowing sphere "what is that" I asked "your son's soul when you make a new body for him I'll return his soul to his old body and will put it in the animatronic" said the puppet animatronic and Willow left for her workshop where she would build her greatest animatronic greater than anything she and Henrietta had built before and even more powerful than her funtime animatronics.

 **10 years later**

It had been Ten years since Willow began building her son a new body and as promised the body was far more powerful any other animatronic she created this animatronic had all the abilities of her funtime animatronics as well as some special powers of its own the body looked human but one such ability she gave it was the ability to transform into another form of whatever it scans she already programed a form into it a wolf remembering her son loved wolves growing up, another form she had programed into it is Technokinesis or the ability to manipulate technology with his mind, as well as something she dubbed technomagic, she also gave the body electrokinesis, and added multiple weapon augmentations to the body she increased his strength, speed, and durability and had created her ultimate cyborg.

You maybe asking why would she need to make a robot so powerful well because she had big plans for her son now he would help her make the world a better place in her opinion she brought the body back to her secret pizzeria and summoned the marionette and she returned the soul of Jon to its rightful place within its new powerful body.

His eyes opened and the mother looked into her son's purple eyes which he had inherited from her.

 **This is an attempt at writing a Fnaf fanfiction if you want to know why I named him Jon because of Silver eyes and Twisted ones and yes he is the Fnaf 3 child. Jon combines Ultron, Adam Jensen, and Super 17 so he will become really powerful as time goes on.**


End file.
